roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flamethrower
Description The Flamethrower is a support tower that deals splash damage and burn damage over time. Any enemy on fire is slowed down by 50% for a period of time. This effect will not affect fire-themed Zombies such as the Lava. This tower doesn't do much damage on its own, but the fire is good support for other towers. At level 1, the flamethrower is a brown-skinned person who wears a yellow hazmat suit that covers it's legs, torso and head. This unit is armed with a flamethrower along with a black gas tank on its back. Upgrades Gas Mask ($400) * Increases the range of the Flamethrower. * Increases the size of the flames shot by the Flamethrower. * Added Cosmetics: Flamethrower is given a gas mask. * Sell price changes to $550. Bigger Flames ($900) * Increases the range of the Flamethrower. * Increases the size of the flames shot by the Flamethrower even more. * Added Cosmetics: Gives helmet and a different tank. * Sell price changes to $1000. Pyro ($1,600) * Increases the range of the Flamethrower. * Increases the size of the flames shot by the Flamethrower. * Increases the tick damage of the burn status from 1 to 2, and changes the burn color from orange-yellow to yellow-green. * Added Cosmetics: Gives gloves and different tank. * Sell price changes to $1800. 'A World On Fire ($4,800) ' * Increases the range of the Flamethrower, giving it roughly the range of a level 3 Soldier. * Increases the size of the flames shot by the Flamethrower. * Increases the damage of the actual flame effect from 2 to 3. * Gives the Flamethrower dual-wielding flamethrowers, and changes the burn color from yellow-green to yellow-blue. * Added Cosmetics: Neon flamethrowers on both hands and three cylinder tanks. * Sell price changes to $4200. Tactics Use the Flamethrower in areas where it can hit enemies multiple times, such as bends or corners. It is best used as a stall tower, and the extra slowness it provides can be crucial for a life-and-death scenario. * The Flamethrower is great at slowing Boss3, Lightning, Boss4, and other faster zombies. As their speed is very high, more of their speed will be lost when being slowed. ** However, super fast Zombies such as the Lightning are sometimes able to escape its fire. * Use the Flamethrower to stall Void. The slow effect can potentially stall it long enough so the other team loses. Void's stun permanently stuns the Flamethrower, so sell it if it gets stunned. * The Flamethrower does not melt ice effects from the Cryo-Gunner or Sleeter and stacks with the Cryo-Gunner's slow. Using it in tandem with the Cryo-Gunner will make the flame damage even more effective. * The Flamethrower, when placed right, can defeat any enemy until Wave 7. It is especially effective against Slow and Mystery. * The Flamethrower is not affected by any of the DJ's and Commander's sight and fire rate buffs. It is only affected by the upgrade reduction cost buff from the DJ. * The Flamethrower can hit zombies that require Radar if its flame hits the zombie while targeting another nearby Zombie. ** The Flamethrower cannot hit zombies that require Radar such as Hidden and Shadow at any level unless it is placed near a level 3+ Aviator or a level 4+ Golden Scout/ * Bug: If the Flamethrower is currently flaming and gets disabled (by Void, SantaBot, Jack, Titan, Frosty, and King Jack), it will continue flaming not slow zombies down. Trivia * The Flamethrower has fire particle effects while dragging it before placing. * The Flamethrower is one of the few towers with a unique A.I., with the other towers being Hallowboomer, Phaser, and the recently added Sleeter. ** It does not fire at enemies who are already set on fire. * The upgrade icon of the Flamethrower when upgrading to level 4, is a image of The Pyro ''from the game ''Team Fortress 2. * There was a bug in which the flame from the Flamethrower affected enemies indefinitely if the player sells it while it is flaming an enemy. This bug was patched on an update on 18 September, 2018. * The upgrade icon for the level 5 Flametrower is the same as the icon for the level 5 aviator. Update History * (8/19/17) Flamethrower lvl. 1 to 4 buffed. * (10/3/17) Flamethrower lvl. 1 to 3 nerfed, lv. 4 buffed, lvl. 5 fixed, no longer can be affected by the Commander * (9/3/18) Flamethrower lvl. 4 and 5 particles made less aggressive (Less flame) * (9/9/18) Flame glitch patched (Selling a flamethrower on a zombie does not permanently burn it anymore.) * (2/18/19) Flamethrower Lvl. 4 and 5 will no longer hit lava. Flamethrowers level 4 and 5 can melt the Sleeter's permafrost. Media gasmask.png|Upgrade icon of the Flamethrower when upgrading to level 2. biggerflames.png|Upgrade icon of the Flamethrower when upgrading to level 3. pyro.png|Upgrade icon of the Flamethrower when upgrading to level 4. Spacefighter.png|Upgrade icon of the Flamethrower when upgrading to level 5. File:How far can You go with ONLY Flamethrower? Tower Battles ROBLOX File:Flamethrower Tower Reviews Tower Battles ROBLOX Category:Towers Category:Splash Category:Fire